Solitude
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Por que todos os anseios, desejos e promessas haviam se tornado mármore. Frio e sólido. Participante do Projeto Like a Brother My Ass - 3ª Edição, no Fórum 6v.


**Solitude****  
****by Dione Kurmaier**

Remus caminhava pelos campos atrás de Hogwarts. Ali era o seu verdadeiro refúgio, onde ele realmente gostava de ir quando sentia falta dele. Quando sentia seu coração apertado, seus olhos turvos e via que tudo ao seu redor já não era tão vivo como antes. Nada o fazia se sentir tão alegre como em sues momentos com ele, independente de quais foram.

Todos acreditavam, que como _melhor amigo_ de Sirius, o pior lugar para Remus visitar era o Departamento de Mistérios, dentro do Ministério. Mas estavam todos enganados: Era ali, frente à lápide de mármore fria e vazia, perante a estátua dele era que Remus se sentia mais vazio e mais solitário.

Apesar de que a cada dia que fazia visitas a tumba de Sirius seu coração saísse mais oco, mais dolorido e muito mais machucado, era reconfortante ver a estátua branca sorrir para ele. Mesmo que fosse um sorriso duro e não tão verdadeiro como o de seu amado, era a representação do que um dia fora felicidade para Moony.

Deixou-se cair ajoelhado perante a estátua, enquanto as lágrimas se derramavam de seus olhos com uma facilidade que já se tornava quase comum ali. Vendo o mármore frio, sólido, ele se sentia ainda mais vulnerável, ainda mais machucado. Tentaram solidificar algo que não dava para ser solidificado. Tentaram transformar em estátua o amor de Remus. Um amor muito mais quente e muito mais vivo do que qualquer outra coisa.

As lembranças ali o atormentavam, trazendo consigo a melancolia daqueles momentos onde ele dava permissão para sua mente vaguear pelos tempos onde ele e Sirius se preocupavam e amavam apenas a si mesmos, e a mais ninguém.

"- Você verá: irei morrer como herói. - Sirius brincava na cozinha de Grimmauld Place, enquanto os dois homens tomavam gim. - Fudge beijará meus pés, me dará uma Ordem de Merlin Primeira Classe e ainda fará uma estátua de mármore perante minha lápide. Você vai ver.

- No dia que isso acontecer, me avise, está bem?

- Para que eu vou lhe avisar? Você vai ver isso tudo e ainda vai fazer Fudge beijar seus pés também. - tomando outro gole, Sirius encerrou o copo, se levantando e pegando outra garrafa dentro do armário.

- Quando isso acontecer, me avise. Já que você vai estar morto, vou dar uma chance a sua prima.

Naquele momento Sirius gelou, enquanto Remus gargalhava e tomava o conteúdo do próprio copo. Em instantes Sirus estava atrás de si, puxando sua cadeira. Remus levantou a tempo de não cair junto com a cadeira.

- O que foi...

- Nunca mais diga isso. - Sirius pressionou o corpo do outro na parede, enquanto o beijava violentamente. Remus correspondia com a mesma avidez, enquanto Sirius passava a mão por seu corpo. Quando Remus gemeu, Sirius parou, arfando e disse, sussurrando e arfando:

- Você nunca irá pertencer dela, Moony.

- Eu sei Pads, foi...

- Você vai ser sempre meu. - ele arfava e Remus percebeu o quanto foi doloroso para Sirius dizer aquilo. - Não importa quem morra nessa guerra, não importa o que aconteça independente de tudo, seremos sempre um do outro. Mesmo frios, mesmo doentes, independente da maneira que nossos corpos estiverem. Estaremos sempre juntos, sempre ligados. Pode parecer precipitado ou infantil eu estar falando isso logo agora, mas sabia que se não falasse agora, estaria desperdiçando qualquer outro momento que podemos estar juntos. Eu te amo, Remus. Não se esqueça disso.

Então Sirius saiu da cozinha com a garrafa de gim na mão, enquanto um Remus atordoado tentava tranqüilizar sua respiração, para depois seguir o amado."

Ninguém entendia por que doía tanto a Remus visitar a estátua. Algo sólido sem significado para os outros. Apenas Remus sabia que mesmo em forma de uma estátua de mármore, sólida fria, Sirius seria dele. E ele seria de Remus.

As lágrimas se misturaram ao pranto em seu rosto, enquanto continuava ajoelhado sobre a grama em frente ao túmulo de Sirius. De sua estátua. De seu amado.

**FIM**


End file.
